Heart of a Vampire oneshot
by StupiedShinyVolvoOwner
Summary: This is not my story by far. This is a converted story for Twilight. Its oringaly the making of Gena Showalter. This is a pure lemon between Edward and Bella. So no flames. But read anyway. How will Bella capture the heart of a Vampire? RATED M
1. AN AND DISCLAMIER

ARUTHURS NOTE AND DISCLAMIER

**ARUTHURS NOTE AND DISCLAMIER **

THIS IS NOT MY WORK. Yes I may have typed it. But all this work belongs to Gena Showalter in the book Heart if a Dragon. It is really a good book. You should check it out sometime.

All I did was convert this to Twilight. Which is the property of the great Stephanie Meyer. Don't burst me with flames. Because I didn't write half of this and its not my fault. But I thought it worked perfectly.

Because the book is about a girl and a dragon. The dragon has killed many people in his long lifetime and claims to done horrible. But the girl loves him anyway and a relationship breaks out.

Well the full summery on the back of the book is:

Searching for her missing brother, Grace Carlyle never dreamed she would discover a secret world populated by mythological monsters-or find herself facing a sword-wielding being whose looks put mortal men to shame.

But there he was, Darius en Kragin, one of a race of shape-shifting warriors bound to guard the gates of Atlantis, and kill all travelers who strayed within its borders.

Now Grace's life was in his hands, and Darius had to choose between his centuries-old vow and the woman who had slipped beneath his defenses and stolen the heart of Atlantis fiercest dragon.

See how it kinda reminds you of twilight a little. While anyway this is pure lemon, so it mega sour. So of course the rating is M. Nothing in this whole one-shot or I may continue and due different one shots out the book, are going to be rated anything below M. I'm for warning you now.

But read its good.

Once again The whole plot and almost all of the words belong to the wonderful Gena Showalter, and the Characters belong to the glorious Stephanie Meyer.


	2. Pure Lemon

Anticipation shivered through her

Anticipation shivered through her. She threaded her palms up the strength of his cold marble chest, over his ribs and nipples. He sucked in a breath.

He slithered his hand between her legs and played: the fabric of her jeans created a dizzying friction. She moaned, arched her neck, and became lost in the breathtakingly sensual caress. Everything within her sprung to life, even places she hadn't known existed, starved for more of his attentions. She ached to be filled. By Edward. Only Edward.

He claimed he had done horrible things, but deep down she hungered for that fiercest part of him. For the wildness. The danger. She might have tried to deny it upon occasion, but she'd always known the truth. He was her every fantasy, his presence alone offered her more excitement than any challenge or adventure. When she was with him, she felt whole. She felt alive.

She felt Vital.

"I want you naked." Edward didn't wait for her response, couldn't. Impatient for her as always, he did exactly what he said. He gripped the neck of her shirt and ripped. Underneath he found lacy blue fabric.

He tore the blue material in half, just as he'd done to her shirt. Her breasts were lush, lovely, and the sight of them made him tremble. Tremble like a boy. He palmed one then the other, loving the way her eyes closed and her back arched, a slight entreaty for him to continue. He moved down her body and sucked a nipple into the coldness of his mouth. She gasped his name like a reverent prayer.

He sucked harder.

"Oh, God." She groaned.

Her knees clenched his waist; her hands gripped his hair. He continued to knead one glorious breast, abrading the pearled nipple between his fingers while he laved and sucked the other.

All the while he teased himself between her legs. She moved wildly against him, then with him. When she was gasping incoherently, he jerked at her shoes, then her pants, tugging them down and kicking them from her ankles with his foot in vampire speed. The sight of her, lying under him in only a pair of lacy blue panties, nearly made his dead heart stop. Such beauty. _His _beauty.

He dove his fingers past the delicate lace and found the silken heat of her. She was wet and hot. Ready. But he wanted her beyond ready. He wanted her desperate. Using the tip of one finer, he smoothed her moisture over her soft folds, gently grazing the center of her desire.

"Yes," she said curving into his touch. "Yes. Touch me there."

"You need to be filled, Bella."

"Yes. Please."

He slowly sank one finger inside her, then another. "Are you ready for more?" He bit her neck, making a small sting then he licked it away as he thrust those fingers in a decent rhythm.

She cried out and lifted her hips. His shaft strained for her, but he worked another finger inside her. How he loved the feel of her tightness. Her moist heat. Soft, mewling sounds escaped her lips when he circled his thumb around her clitoris.

"I'm ready." She said. "I promise I'm ready."

With a growl, he latched on to her mouth and drank from her. He didn't deserve her, but the gods, if there were any, had given her to him and he was going to do everything within his power to make her happy. She would never regret giving herself to him.

"I want to kiss you here," he said, again circling his thumb around the very heat of her wetness.

Her eyes closed in surrender. As generous as she was, Bella wasn't content to take pleasure only for herself; she insisted on returning it. "I…want to kiss…you here," she said, between panting breaths, slipping her own hand between them and cupping the long, thick length of him. "Who gets to go first?"

"We will both go first."

Her tongue shot out and traced her own lips, taking in the residual taste of himself he'd left behind. "Really? How?"

In a total of two seconds, he removed his pants, then her panties, leaving them both completely naked. He gathered her into his arms and settled on his back, placing her on top.

"Straddle me," he said, surprised he still possessed a voice. His need pounded through his veins. "Do not face me. Face the other direction."

Her nipples pebbled further, and she gazed down at him with an expression of utter longing. Slowly she did as he instructed. Her back was long and slender and perfectly proportioned. He caressed a fingertip down each vertebra, and tiny bumps of pleasure appeared on her skin.

He clasped her hips, tugged, scooting her closer and closer to his awaiting mouth.

"Now lean over," he instructed.

Languidly sensual, she moved her mouth toward his thick erection. Her cold breath fanned his heavy testicles as he lifted his head and licked into her slender heat.

At that First contact, Bella screamed her pleasure. Not an organism, but close. So close. Her hands clenched Edwards's hips. He continued to lave her, and she inched the thick length of him into her mouth-and almost screamed again. The eroticism of having his shaft nestled in her mouth while Edward tasted her very essence proved earth shattering.

"This is what I meant when I wanted to eat you," he rumbled, the vibrations resonating into her.

His words and actions combined, bringing her swiftly to a torturing climax. Her body jerked and quivered as a thousand lights sparkled past her mind. Pleasure, so much pleasure. She tore her lips from him as his name ripped past her throat. "Edward, Edward, Edward." The heat of it branded.

When her climax faded, she wouldn't have sated, completely fulfilled. But she wasn't. She wanted him buried inside her, so deep he'd leave a mark on her for days.

Desperate, Edward lifted her and spun her around toward him. He tumbled over and gazed down at her. "Now?" The word emerged hoarse and eager. Frantic. He needed to be inside her.

She spread her legs wide, fitting his hard length where it belonged, almost-but not quite-at the sweet edge of penetration. "I'll always be ready for you."

"You're my woman. Say it."

"I'm yours. Now. Always."

"And I'm yours." He slanted his mouth over hers at the same moment he impaled her. He cried out at the joy of it, the heady bliss.

Shocked, he stared down at her, Her eyes were closed, and her lips pressed together. Instead of a pained cry, she murmured in surrender.

For Bella, the sharp pain of virginity left as suddenly as it appeared, leaving only the thickness of him. The hardness.

"You are…this…is…I am your first lover," he said, when the realization struck him. "Only lover." A possessiveness more potent than orgasm shuddered through her.

"Don't stop," she said "Mmm. You feel so good."

"Your only mate." He said with awe. He moved slowly at first, but that wasn't enough for her. She gripped his hips, raised her own and ground herself into him. He needed no more encouragement. He clasped her bottom and pumped into her, over, and over, again and again.

"He rode her hard, unable to slow. Her kisses grew fervent, plunging in sync with his powerful thrusts. Exquisite tension help her in its grasp, held tighter, tighter, then suddenly exploded, gifting her with the most shattering gratification she'd ever experienced. She shuddered with it, gasped and screamed with it.

"By the gods, you are sweet," he said through clenched teeth. Anchoring her legs atop his shoulders and sending him deeper inside her, he quickened his strokes further and joined her, chanting his name.

Unexpectedly she climaxed again.

**SO if you want me to continue with other ones. Tell me. But you gotta review. :)**

**So press the pretty little purple button below this.**


	3. AN

**AN: I am considering continuing..but it will take a few days to collect more books. **

**And this isn't important..i just wish to bump my story. Lol well read anyway.**

**;)**


End file.
